dragon ball 10
by diamondholder
Summary: this is the rewritten version of the new Saiyan in town since I have decided to rewrite it and this is somewhat different anyway onto the summary. what would happen to the plot of dragon ball z during the Buu saga if Gwen Tennyson entered the picture this is what I think would happen to the plot through the whole Buu saga and through battle of gods and resurrection of f movies
1. the arrival

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been following me this whole time I'm back with not only a new chapter but a new story all together. this new story is basically the 2.0 version of the new saiyan in town because I feel that I have progressed as an author since I started in the summon to 2014 and not to mention that I have thought of a whole shit-load of new ideas for this story since I pretty much abandoned it.**

 **If I think of anything else to add in while writing this I'll put in another author's note in the next chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

I was currently walking through the streets of Satan city heading and moving somewhat quickly since I didn't want to be late for my first day of School. As I was about to walk past the bank I saw what looked like a stand-off between the cops and some criminals. I was about to jump in but I wanted to keep my identity a secret so I ran down an alley and transformed into a super saiyan, the legendary warrior of the dead saiyan race.

I ran from the alley way and said "I'll give you 3 a warning stand down now and surrender or I will be forced to take action" and they all just laughed at me and the obvious leader said "Light him up." They were firing there machine guns at me and I dodged each bullet and sighed and then warped behind them but they didn't see me.

Just as I was about to knock one of them out the leader said "Charlie behind you" and just as he was about to turn around I knocked him out cold. The one who was in front of the leader ran toward me and I just looked forward as I usually did and just when he was about to punch me I put my arm up and blocked his fist and delivered a fierce strike to him stomach which knocked him back.

I turned to the leader and I said "so what about you the easy way or the hard way" he was obviously afraid of my new power and he said "don't hurt me man I give up" and I turned to the cops and said "the other two will be fine but they will be sore so they shouldn't be much of a problem." I flew up in the air and landed on the roof of the bank and transformed back into my normal state and jumped back into the alleyway.

I exited the alleyway and started running all the while looking at my watch and I ran into a girl with black hair and pig tails and she said "why don't you watch where you're going." I responded with a quick apology and continued running toward the school and just as I was about to though the front doors I got a telepathic call from my old mentor Mr. Piccolo.

I thought this time it was for idle conversation or to figure out what happed that forced me to go super saiyan and said "Yeah what is it Piccolo." He said "you need to come to the lookout at your earliest convenience" and I said "uh okay I'll drop by after school" and he said "yeah that had me wondering why are you going to school I know you're already smarter than everyone there."

I responded "I think the reason my mom said was because she though I needed some friends my own age" and he said "that makes sense considering the only friends that you have in her eyes are me, Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, and Bulma." I said "yeah okay I'll see you when the last class of the day lets out."

(after school)

I was rocketing my way up to the lookout where the guardian of earth lived and when I got there I saw that Dende the current guardian of earth and Piccolo having a conversation. With my Saiyan blood which increased the distance I could hear I heard Piccolo say "She can't be trusted just yet" and Dende said "but she's just lost I mean have some compassion for her."

I announced my presence with a joke and said "come on Dende Piccolo wouldn't know compassion if it kicked him half way across the planet." Piccolo said "I had a feeling you would say something like that as a joke but this matter is not a joking matter." I said "what happened" and Piccolo said "well a girl appeared here on the lookout around 8 this morning."

I said "wow she must be at least as powerful as Krillian" and he said "that's not all she doesn't have control over Ki like we do but she does have a power that I have never seen before." I said "what kind of power" and he said "she can project almost any object possible with magenta energy." I said "let me talk to her" and he said "then follow me" and we walked through the inner parts of the lookout.

After a few moments we walked into a small room and he blasted the door knob off and I pushed the door open and saw the most stunning girl I had ever seen but I didn't have time to think about that. I said "who are you and what are you doing here" and she said "my name is Gwen Tennyson and I was sent here by an evil alien from my universe."

Piccolo said "how about you try telling the truth" and I said "just hold on a second Piccolo when she said what she was doing here I didn't sense any kind of deception." He said "well I'm still not going to trust the word of a potential threat to this planet" and I said "come with me for a second" and we walked out into the hallway.

I said "why don't you trust her I mean yeah her Ki may feel a bit different then everyone that I know but that doesn't mean she's untrustworthy." He responded "I've seen as much as you and maybe even more so I learned a long time ago to keep my guard up at all times." I said "yeah but still while the Ki does feel a bit different I don't sense any evil intentions."

Piccolo said "very well we'll take her to the outside of the lookout and then we'll decide what to do" and as I was walking to the outside of the lookout he turned toward the room and said "come on your coming with us." I noticed that Piccolo only started following after she had fallen into step behind me and she said "is there any reason for the escort."

Piccolo snarled at her and said "Because I don't trust you" and she said "well that's comforting" and I could tell that she was being sarcastic. As we got to the outside area of the lookout I turned around and said "so why don't you tell us why you're here." She said "you may want to sit down for this" and Piccolo said "stop stalling" and she said "fine as I said I was sent here by an evil alien warlord in my dimension."

Gwen's P.O.V (8 hours earlier)

I had got woke up by a call on my plumbers badge and when I picked it up it was Kevin and he said "Gwen we need you here now" and I said "I'll be right there" and I put on the school uniform I had and went to felt around for Kevin's mana and then used a teleportation spell to teleport to where he was When I got there I was surprised to say the last.

I saw that Vilgax was back which by this point that didn't surprise me but he had an army with him and I saw that he had Ben at his feet and the Omnitrix around his wrist. I then started charging toward Vilgax and started shooting mana orbs at him which as usual they bounced off of him harmlessly. He said "you pathetic little girl you honestly thought that would stop me" and I said "I was hoping that it would."

He walked slowly toward me all the while unsheathing his sword and he said "now that I have the Omnitrix and have finally destroyed him you're next. He then stopped and said "actually no I have a better idea" and he slashed at the air with his sword and what looked like a portal opened up next to him.

He said "much like you and your cousin did to me all those years ago I'll send you to the null void" and he picked me up by the collar of my shirt and turned back to one of his robot minion's strip her of any plumber equipment she has on her" and one of the robots walked up to us and took the plumbers badge from my pocket.

I knew now that there was only one hope for survival and I used most of my mana to change the location of the portal and at this point I didn't care where just so long as it wasn't the null void. Vilgax punched me in the face and then threw me into the portal and said "enjoy your trip" and that was when the portal closed.

When I had woken up I was surrounded by two green aliens and my immediate reaction was that they were aligned with Vilgax so I did the only thing I could I started attacking them. I kicked the feet from the smaller one out from under him and then blasted the taller one away with a blast of Ki. The smaller one got up and said "please Miss we mean you no harm" and the taller one said "you may not Dende but she won't get away with attacking me."

He charged up a bit of energy in his hand and I put up a mana force field and he said "you're force field is no match for this" and he shot a ball of energy at my dome which almost instantly was destroyed. He said "the next one is coming right for you" and I fell down on my knees and for the first time in a while I was truly afraid and said "please don't hurt me."

He said "why not" and I said "because I panicked and attacked because I thought you were aligned with the person who sent me here." He said "the only reason I'm attacking you is because attacked me" and I said "I know I'm sorry" and he charged up another blast in his hand and shot it at me and I crossed my arms in front of my face.

I had expected to feel pain after the blast had hit but I never even felt the blast hit I uncrossed my arms and looked to the side of me and I saw a small hole. He then said "you're lucky I decided against shooting it at you but we're locking you up until we can figure out something to do with you." I said "where we're up in the sky" and he said "Dende do you have a small room that could act as a prison cell."

He said "I might just have one" and he walked toward the building and the taller one grabbed me by collar of my shirt and said "get moving" and he place me on my feet.

Gohan's P.O.V

I said "so I take it you really are from a different dimension" and she said "yeah and I have no way back to my dimension." I said "Well I could ask my mother if you would be able to stay with us until we are able to help you find a way back to your dimension." She responded "really" and I said "sure why not I mean you have powers and you're stranded and the new saiyan code of conduct makes it so we have to help those in need.

She responded "well thank you" and I said "I said "you may be able to stay with us but the one with the final word is my mother and she isn't a saiyan so I have no idea what she will say about you staying." She said "Well if she doesn't say I can then I'll find somewhere else" and I said "you won't have to I know someone else who will be more than happy to let you stay with them."

As I was about to take off of the lookout with Gwen holding on tight around my neck and me carrying her bridal style and I flew over the forest and to my house. As soon as we were at the front door I said "since I've had more experience dealing with the anger my mother may have with me bringing you home with me let me do the talking."

She nodded and we walked into the house and the minute she had closed the door behind her my mother had come out of the kitchen and said "ah you're home and whose did you bring home with you." I said "Well her name is Gwen and she had been thrown out of her dimension and into our dimension so I was wondering if she could stay until we find a way for her to get back."

My mother started questioning her "Do you have a criminal record at all" and she said "no I don't" and mother said "have you ever started a fight with anyone" and she said "only if my cousin and ex-boyfriend were in danger." Mother said "what is the reason your boyfriend became your ex" and she said "Because he died in the attack that brought me here."

That was when mother did something that she never did during the questioning session she walked over to Gwen and hugged her and then let her go. "Of course you can stay here and don't worry you seem smart so you can gohan can share the same room." She said "thank you so much I won't a bother at all" and mother said "believe me if goten doesn't scare you away Gohan most defiantly will eventually."


	2. power unknown

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been reading this giving it a try before decided that it's not worth the effort I'm back with a new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be developing the relationship between Gohan and Gwen. I can't think of anything else to add to this author's note but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter I'll add it in another's author note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

I had just woke up on the floor and at first I had wondered how I had gotten on the floor without realizing it but then the events of yesterday had come back to me. I looked up at the bed and saw the Girl that I brought home from the lookout since she didn't have anywhere to go. Anyway I got up and grabbed my training gear to go training because even though it was the weekend I didn't want to get sloppier then I had since the fight with Cell.

As I was about to head out the door Gwen came down the stairs and said "not to sound rude but where are you heading this early in the morning." I said "Well I'm going to go train" and she said "would you mind if I came to watch you train" and I responded "not at all." She said "would you mind waiting for just a second" and I said "take all the time you need."

After she had gotten back from my room I saw that she was wearing the clothing that she was wearing the day before which were all torn up and I said "that won't do for you for too long come with me." she followed me to my room and I tossed her a pair of the purple training pants, and one of my longer sleeved shirts."

After I left the room and about 5 minutes later she came out in the clothes I had loaned her and I said "that better" and she said "much better" and I said "Well lets head to my training ground in the forest." After walking for about 30 minutes we had gotten to a small clearing and she found what she found as a soft spot on the grass and sat down and I took up my fighting pose.

I started with my daily 300 jabs and 300 kicks and then I started the real training and after about 2 hours Gwen was still sitting there almost asleep. I walked over to her and shook her by the shoulder and after a few second she jumped up awake and I said "how do you feel about helping with my training." She said "I don't think I could help considering most of the attacks you were practicing I was barely able to see you move at all."

I responded "did you see any of the strikes" and I said "very few but most of them were blurry" and I said "how were you able to see them at all I was moving faster than anyone outside of the group of fighters that I'm part of could see." I said "I was able to see some of them because in my dimension I'm something called an anodite which is basically a life energy manipulator."

I said "then in theory you would be able to manipulate Ki which is the life energy in this dimension" and she said "okay how would I do that" and I said "well you would have to search for energy deep down in fact it should be in the center of your body." I saw her trying hard to try to feel it and I thought that I should help out a little more than just by explaining.

"The most common way of finding the energy in one's body is meditation so copy my pose" and I fell into my common pose for meditation that I had learned from Piccolo. After about 20 minutes I said "so any luck on finding the energy" and she said "is it supposed to be a tingling feeling" and I said "either you've found the energy or your legs have fallen asleep."

She said "no I mean the whole of my body tingling" and I said "that's it you've found it for the first time now all you need to do is try to harness it" and I put my hands together and pulled them apart and in the center of them was a low power Ki ball. I stood up and threw it at a tree which it exploded upon contact.

She said "wow I don't think I could do that" and he said "push the energy up into your palms and we'll see" and she did and after about 2 minutes a ball of energy with a magenta tint appeared in her hands and she stood up while trying to keep the ball of energy in her hands. After a few moments of getting up and staying steady on her feet which apparently they had fallen asleep she prepared to launch the Ki ball.

She pulled her arm back and then threw it forward at another tree and the ball of energy went and hit it and I saw that a small path in the trees had gotten destroyed and there was charred leaves on the trees that were still standing. I turned to her and said "wow I didn't know that you had such a high power level which actually I'm only starting to feel it now that's weird.

However if I were to guess since you didn't know how to use Ki I would say that you were suppressing it without even meaning to and that means since I'm now able to sense your power that means Piccolo will be able to now and I can feel him flying toward us now." she said "anyway how can I help you with your training" and I said "well now you could be my sparring partner.

However before you do become my sparring partner we need to do a little test and it seems piccolo is already here." Piccolo landed and said "Gohan where is that source of power coming from" and he said "actually it's coming from her." Piccolo turned to Gwen and pushed her up against a tree quite a bit roughly and said "how were you concealing your power from me and Dende."

She said "Well Gohan's theory" and he said "I don't give a fuck about his theory I want to know how you were concealing the energy" and I jumped in and said "well I just now taught her about Ki manipulation so I figure that she was unintentionally concealing it since she didn't know how to manipulate it." He pulled his arm back and said "I'm keeping my eye on your dimension hopper" and she was about to say something back to him and I jumped in again and said "I would be surprised if you didn't well we got to go."

I started pushing her gently back to my house and on the way there I said "you really don't want to get Piccolo riled up because he wouldn't kill you but he wouldn't have any qualms about injuring you to a point where you would wish you were dead." I heard her nervously gulp and I said "yeah when I was 4 and 5 his training was harder than anything I had done before.

In fact for the first 6 months he left me in the wild to fend for myself until I turned into a great ape but then he destroyed the moon and since my clothes were torn to shreds he materialized new clothes onto me and gave me a sword." She said "wow that is rough" and I said "I'm sure you've gone through worst" and she said "no the worst I've gone through was when one of the villains forcibly stole my power from me."

After we got back to the house I saw mother was getting ready to go to the nearest town and I said "so where you going mom" and she said "I was just about to head to town to get some clothes for Gwen since hers were ripped when Piccolo attacked her." I said "if you want me to I'll take her" and she said "that would be wonderful but before you go I've made breakfast."

Gwen's P.O.V

At the mention of breakfast Gohan headed to the kitchen so fast that if he were a bull that he would have been charging. Chi-Chi then called up the stairs and said "Goten breakfast is ready" and she just stepped back from the stairs. A moment after she stepped back another blur this time orange and blue came down the stairs and into the kitchen."

It was then that Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen and I followed her in there and I saw that Goten and Gohan were sitting at the table waiting for us to get there. Chi-Chi then said "now hold on you two wait until me and Gwen get all that we want first." After getting a plate and filling it up with all that I wanted and Chi-Chi doing the same and she said "go ahead you two" and then whispered in my ear "Brace yourself Saiyan eating habits are very different from those that you know."

I said "how bad could it be" and I got my answer in about 10 second and I was actually surprised considering it looked like they were inhaling the food instead of eating it. I said "uh are they going to be okay" and she said "this is a typical morning here and then until I start lunch I'm usually doing the dishes" and I said "don't you have them help you" and she said "the only things Saiyan's or in this case half-Saiyan's are good at are eating and fighting."

I said "well I'll help with the dishes" and she said "oh no I couldn't possible ask you to help with that you're our guest." I said "I insist" and she said "Well okay if you really want to" and I said "I'll help with the lunch dishes and everything after that since you wanted Gohan to take me Clothes shopping after breakfast."


	3. new form Gwen Vs Vegeta

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are enjoying this story so far and if you're not enjoying it then why haven't you left yet. In this chapter we're going to see how good Gwen really is in training the Gohan and see if she can really hold her own in a fight. But before that we're going to be seeing what her style in this world will be considering they might not have her regular red blouse, black skirt combo.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add before I end this author's note but if I do by the end of this chapter I will add it in another author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

I had just picked up Gwen bridal style and was flying her over to west city where we were going for clothes for her since the ones she arrived in were torn and mine didn't really fit her well. After flying for about 20 minutes we landed in an alleyway in west city since I didn't want anyone to know about my powers outside of the group of fighters that I help a lot.

After walking about a half mile from alleyway we were in the west city mall and she said "okay so what's the best clothing store around here." I said "well over there we have the Argentry, in the back we have Sopsies, and on the top floor we have Casear." She said "Well how about we hit all of them and then just let happen what happens."

The first stop was Casear because it was the furthest away and after about 10 minutes in there she said "there's really nothing here that fits me it's all either too big or too small." The next stop was Sopsies and after about 30 minutes in there she came out of the changing room wearing a pink tank top, and a pair of red pants.

After another 10 minutes she came out in a green tank top and a flowing orange skirt and then after another 10 minutes she came out in a purple formal shirt and a nice pair of blue somewhat formal pants. After about another hour and many different costume changes later we were heading to Capsule Corporation since I wanted to talk to Bulma about making a crime fighter costume for me and possible Gwen."

I flew us through the sky since it was quicker than walking to Capsule Corp. and within 5 more minute we were landing in the front yard." Gwen said something but it came out very quiet and I said "could you repeat that." She then said a little louder "are you sure we're supposed to be on this grand property it looks like it belongs to someone rich and powerful."

I responded "well that's because the person who owns it does have a lot of influence in the world and her husband came make the strongest normal human soil themselves with just a look." She sputtered and then said "and what made you think that coming here to mess with their property was a good idea." I said "oh don't worry I know them personally in fact I've been friends with them since I was about 4 not counting Vegeta considering when he came here the first time he tried to blow up the planet."

I continued walking toward a small house area right on the outside of the main building (I'm using the layout from the buu's fury game because I don't remember much about the Buu saga) and I felt that Gwen was walking behind me somewhat scared. Just before we entered the house Gwen and myself heard some shouting from inside the house and I knew it was one of their famous arguments.

" **Women when I decided to stay on this planet for an extended period of time I assumed that you would have a constant place for me to train**." Then a female voice that I knew as Bulma shouted back " **well it's kind of hard to have a constant place for you to train when you keep destroying the gravity chamber."**

I sensed his Ki settle down a bit and he said "how long will it take" and Bulma said "at least 3 days because when I'm working on an invention with my father your gravity room isn't on the top list of my priorities." It was then that Vegeta came storming out of the house and I knew a way that he would get off Bulma's back and be more than content for now.

I said "hey Vegeta I couldn't help but overhear your little shouting match with Bulma and I've got a way you could get stronger" and he turned to me and said you "you better not be lying to me Brat." I said "trust me I'm not and before you ask I'm not asking to spar with you" and he said "so what are you talking about" and put my hand in front of Gwen.

Just yesterday Gwen here was basically teleported to our world and believe it or not I believe she's even more powerful than you" and he just sneered at me for that. He then said "you honestly think this little girl who doesn't have any Ki to mention is honestly a match for me." I then said "I do" and he said "well then how about this if your little girlfriend is able to defeat me then I'll use the gravity room whenever you want once it's repaired.

However if you lose then you admit your father was a clown who only won fights through pure dumb luck" and I said "how about instead if she wins I have unlimited access to the gravity chamber once it's repaired and if she loses then I'll face you if it comes to that then I'll agree to your original penalty for losing."

He mauled that over for a second and said "Very well I agree to those wagers however we'll have to move it off the property or the harpy will start chewing me out more and I can't handle the screeching that her mouth produces." He flew off and I grabbed Gwen and flew after him and after about 30 minutes we ended up in a wasteland that looked like the one that Piccolo took me to train when I was 4.

As I landed Vegeta started laughing and said "you claim your little girlfriend can beat me in a fight yet you have to fly her around everywhere you take her." I said "just you wait and you'll see her true power" and he got into his fighting stance and Gwen got into what she found as a fighting stance which was kind of reminded me of one of the poses of the Ginyu force.

As soon as the fight was about to start Vegeta has just been standing there and I had a feeling he was sensing her energy and he said "why don't you show me what your real power is" and she said like she wasn't hiding anything "whatever do you mean." His smirk turned into a frown and he said "Well if you won't show me your true power willingly then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

He then charged and started punching but he was only getting one hit of 5 in only because she was creating force fields around herself before he punched and after 30 strikes from him she was on her back and she looked over to me and I nodded. She then let it all go and much like a super saiyan her hair turned from red to blond and her eyes from green to blue however there was a noticeable difference.

Instead of the glowing aura that a super saiyan has her aura was a deep green and it blew Vegeta about 100 feet back and she then charged and stopped in front of him and then punched him in the face knocking him back further. She then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back and knocked him face down in the ground in front of me.

He said with his face in the dirt "this proves nothing" and he turned super saiyan and flew up in the air and powered up a power blast and held his palm out and said "BIG BANG ATTACK." Gwen however just stood there and was waiting for it to get closer. Once it was a few meters from the ground she jumped up and kicked it and like with Frieza all those years ago the attack flew right past Vegeta's face and out into the vacuum of space.

It was then that he was trying harder and harder to do any damage that would be visible and after a while he gave up more precisely him landing face down in the dirt again. He said "Okay fine then your little girlfriend wins this fight but listen to me I will win the next one." I said "yeah whatever you say" and he said "Well if you're so confident that your little girlfriend will be able to beat me again why don't both of you enter in the world martial arts tournament."

I said "we may just do that" and he said "Well I'm looking forward to seeing you there" and he flew off and then came back momentarily and handed me a card. I looked at it questioningly and he said "whenever you want to enter the gravity chamber that card will give you access to it." I put it in my pocket and said "glad you held up to your end of the bargain" and he said "if there's one thing a saiyan always keeps it's their pride" and he flew off.

Gwen was still in the form that she had transformed to and after a moment of seeing me she dropped the form and I said "that was amazing I didn't know that you had another form." She responded "neither did I" and I questioned "so what did that transformation feel like" and she said "Well at first it was like I was having a hard time controlling the energy you gave me but after I did it came out in a huge wave so I couldn't control it with a base form I believe you would call it so I had to transform to control the power."

I said "well you ready to head back to Capsule Corp. so you can get the clothes that we got today and so I can talk to Bulma" and she answered "what are we waiting for." Just as I was about to take off before grabbing Gwen I heard a voice and it was my father in other world and he said "So Gohan your thinking about joining the martial arts tournament if I heard you correctly."

I said "yeah but I'm not sure mom will let me skip the school to train for the tournament" and Dad said "Well you have a point there but anyway I hope she does let you" and I said "why." He said "Well since I've built up some credit here for protecting the earth and helping deal with some of the foes down in hell their letting me come back for 24 hours to participate in the tournament."

I said "Really that's great" and he said "would you mind telling everyone that I'm coming back" and I said "sure thing no problem" and he said "Well I hope to see you at the tournament" and I said "okay change of plans we're only stopping briefly at Capsule Corp to pick up your clothes and tell Bulma and Vegeta something."

We were off and after a while we got to Capsule Corp. and after telling them the news Vegeta said "Well I was planning on only entering the tournament to face your girlfriend again but now It's also to face Kakarot in the finals." I said "if you can get past me and Gwen" and he said "oh don't worry I will be able to" and I said "okay then see you at the tournament."

As we were flying through the sky Gwen said "so should we go tell your mother" and I said "We'll save her for last because there are a few more people who need to know and I can sense them all in the same area so hold on I need to go fast so we can get back to my place by nightfall." She tightened her grip around my neck and then I took off toward master roshi's island.

 **Okay there are a couple of reasons why I didn't put Gohan telling everyone in this chapter the first reason is because this chapter is getting kind of long and while I understand some people like long chapters I don't like having too long chapters. The other reason is because after the reactions of Goku coming back I'm wanting to do a chapter that will show how I feel that Goten would get along with Gwen and how a feel that Gwen's jealous side would react to Gohan also training Videl.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. goku's revelation the training begins

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been reading this ever since it was called the new saiyan in town I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to have Gohan tell everyone on master roshi's island that goku is coming back for the world martial arts tournament which will be followed by the start of training for the martial art tournament.**

 **If I think of anything to add I'll put in an author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

After flying about an hour me and Gwen had landed on master Roshi's island and the first thing I noticed was that 18 and Krillin were on the island. I walked over to them with Gwen following close behind me and I said "What's up Krillin I haven't seen you since we summoned the dragon after the cell games" he said "Yeah well I've been kind of busy you know going after 18 and then trying to find a job so we can get out of Roshi's hair.

Although honestly I don't think he would mind if we stayed here permenatly considering how he is and 18 living here as well." I said "yeah I don't think he'll ever change" and Krillin and myself shared a laugh and after the laugh he said "uh you want to introduce me to your friend behind you" and I said "of course how rude of me Krillin this is Gwen and Gwen this is Krillin."

After they shook hands he said "so were you the huge source of power that I was sensing along with Vegeta" and she responded "I think so but I don't remember anything about having a great amount of power." I said "you seriously don't remember transforming into what would be the equivalent of a super saiyan here."

She responded "no the last thing I remembered was Vegeta saying that if I didn't show him the power that I had then he would just have to beat it out of me." I said "huh that's weird but anyway where would Roshi be" and Krillin responded "he's inside along with 18" and I said "would you come in so I don't have to repeat myself" and he said "sure marrion come on we need to go inside now" and she had a small pout on her face but he followed us anyway."

As we got inside Gwen sat down on one of the couches and Master Roshi and I were catching up and after a minute I saw that 18 has moved closer to Gwen." With my advanced hearing I heard 18 say "if the old man says anything perverted to you just hit him" and she said "why not just ignore him" and 18 responded "because if you do that he won't know he did anything wrong and not to mention it makes Marrion laugh when someone hits him."

Gwen responded "uh okay then" and I sat down next to Gwen and Roshi sat across from us and I said "well I have some big news dads coming back to life for a day" and Krillin said "really" and I responded "yep he contacted me telepathically earlier today and said that he had some built up credit and their allowing him to come back to participate in the world martial arts tournament their having in 3 weeks."

After another hour of talking and Gwen telling them about her origins I said "Well I better get home along with Gwen because I still have to tell my mother about father coming back for a day." After quick goodbyes I and Gwen were flying back to my house and after mentioning that father was coming back I said "so I was wondering if Gwen and I could take a few days off of school so we could train for the tournament."

I noticed she was about to blow up as she slowly said "you want to take a few days off of school" and I quickly added "before you blow up the winner of the tournament wins 10,000 Zenie." I knew the moment I had mentioned the prize money that the fuse had been put out and she said "oh of course you can train for days on end" and I said "I don't really have days on end considering that the tournament is a couple of days away but thanks for letting me off."

She walked back into the kitchen and I heard the cooking of the stove and after a few moments I said "so want to get a little training in before dinner is ready" and she responded "sure" and I said "okay" then I yelled "Mom me and Gwen will outside sparring" and she said "okay I'll come out to get you when dinner is ready."

I said "since we don't have much time we'll just spar out back" and after walking around the back we got into out battle stances" and she said "come at me" and I charged at her" after blocking that hit with one of her force fields she then started powering up into her transformed state. I figured that it would be better to go all out and I transformed into my base super saiyan form."

I said "give me the best hit you got" and she charged up a ball of Ki in her hand and then after a minutes she did something that surprised me. She closed her fist and instead of the energy disappearing it formed a glove like form around her hand. She did the same with the other hand and charged at me and the first strike I dodged but I hadn't counted on her using the after image so soon.

The way I knew she had used the after image technique was when I punched her she started disappearing well that was the first sign the second was I felt a punch on my back. As soon as I recovered she had reappeared in front of me and punched me square on the cheek and knocked me down to the ground.

As soon as I had flown up to get some distance I heard her say "Behind you" and I looked up and for a split second I saw her before she delivered a devastating double axe strike to my back. After getting up I said "okay enough fooling around Ka-me-ha-me- HA" and the strong blue beam shot up toward her and she was holding it back with both her hands and then sent it flying over her head.

She then flew down and clocked me right in the stomach which caused me to clutch my stomach which was weird considering I was the only one taking damage in this fight. After recovering I surprised her by standing up quickly and clocking her right on the cheek. The thing that surprised me was that she didn't even seem phased by that and I retracted me fist and she then punched me in the arm and I felt it snap like it had broken.

I felt my power drop and I knew that I had dropped my super saiyan form and almost instantly I saw that Gwen had dropped her transformation as well and said "oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to put that much force into it." I said "it's no problem I always keep a stash of senzu beans in case something like this happens.

I tried standing up but almost as quickly as I got on my feet I fell down again and she said "where do you keep the senzu beans." I said "I keep them in my top dresser door under all the shirts" and she said "got it" and headed toward the door and I said "no go in through the window." She said "why you said you keep a stash so you mom must know about them."

I said "she doesn't because I hid them so well and this has never happened before so" and she said "okay" and then walked to the window and tried to open it and I said "just blast it open then get in and out quickly." She said "what's holding them" and I said "a small brown burlap sack held closed with a string."

She blasted the window and in a blur of motion she was by my side holding the senzu beans and just as I popped one in my mouth and started chewing I heard my bedroom door slam open and after a minute mom had poked her head out the window and said "what happened here." I said "a stray power blast" and she muttered something and I only heard Half-saiyan."

She said louder "Well I guess I'll just call someone to fix it tomorrow" and she walked away and after another 20 minutes of cooling down and just chatting mom called out Dinner's ready" and I rushed in the house even though I knew that me and goten would have to wait until Gwen and mom got all the food they wanted.

After a filling meal I and Gwen headed to my room for the night and I said "you might want to get some rest because tomorrow the training will be harder than it was tonight" and she said "what do you mean." I responded "tomorrow we're going to start working on a signature move for you" and she said "like you kamehamaha" and I nodded.

After a few minutes she fell asleep and I also fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of her breathing and the last thought I had was that I was really lucky when she dropped into my life.

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I have been busy lately and had been falling asleep earlier then I used to so don't be expecting updates every day because as one person who had a busy schedule I won't be spending all my time writing like I will once I graduate high school.**


	5. Videl arrives

**Hello my fellow reader, writers, and people who have been wanting another chapter I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be seeing the struggle that Gwen will have making her signature move and how she eventually does it. There may be a little bit of fluff in this but I'm not sure yet.**

 **I can't think of anything to add right now but if I do I will put in another author's note at the end of the chapter so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up on the mat that I had put on the floor for myself and when I looked over at the bed I saw that Gwen was already gone. After getting dressed in my training clothes I walked into the kitchen and what I saw surprised me Gwen was helping mom with the cooking. I was surprised considering mom never let anyone help with the cooking and I said "morning" and they replied with "good morning."

I questioned "So what's for breakfast today" and Gwen said "Pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, muffins, grapefruit, strawberries, bananas, blue berries, and biscuits." I could practically feel my mouth waters at the sound of all that good food and I said "so when will it be ready." Gwen then said "We just finished making it" and I said "sweet" and mom went out of the room to wake up goten."

I said "so why did you want to help with the breakfast today" and she said "Well I just felt bad for your mother having to cook as much food as she does considering how much you and goten eat." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed and said "yeah she does do a lot of cooking I think she insists on it so my saiyan instincts don't kick in and I eat all the raw meat."

We shared a laugh at that and after mother and goten had sat down at the table Gwen and mom got everything they wanted and me and goten were basically inhaling our food and after everyone had finished I said "Well let's start getting ready for your signature move Gwen." She got up from the table and said "sure thing" and right before we were about to go start training Goten stopped us."

He said "can I come with you two" and I said "sure come on" and we headed to the training spot and after flying for 5 minutes we were there. I said "okay I'll start training you after Gwen figures out her signature move but for now 500 sit-ups and 500 push-ups." He saluted me and started going the sit-ups and push-ups.

I walked with Gwen to the center of the clearing and she said "so how do I figure out my signature move" and I said "I think the easiest way to start this training is to explain a few of the signature moves I have seen before. For example the Kamehameha I push as much power as I want to use in it to my palms and then after I push as much as I want I throw it forward.

Vegeta's signature move the final flash basically he puts his arms out in front of him and I guess he pushes a majority of his power into his hand and when he fires it pushes his hands out and fires a devastating beam that would let nothing in its path still be standing. So what type of beam do you want to be able to use more defensive or more offensive."

She responded "how about somewhere in the middle something that could be used as offense and defense" and I responded "okay so what you looking for is something kind of like what my father used against cell. He had this move called instant transmission which teleported him from the air to where cell was which was below him and then he fired a Kamehameha at cell at point blank range."

She said "okay so what should I call this blast" and I said "this is your signature move so that's up to you" and she responded "I think I've come up with a name for it I'll call the blast instant strike." I replied "Well that the first part done now all you have to do is figure out how to make that blast work for you." She said "I have an idea of what I want it to do."

I said "Well then go ahead and lay it on me" and she said "well I kind of want it to form a shield in front of me while blasting out a constant beam at my opponent." I said "okay now all we have to do is test that" and I stood up and she did the same" and she then started charging up her energy until I was sure piccolo would be able to sense it on the lookout."

After a minute she said "instant strike" and a purple force field appeared in front of her while a yellow beam came out of the force field and I tried shooting a blast at the force field. That was a mistake considering constant beam she was talking about swerved and swallowed up my beam but that was the least of it.

When my blast had been swallowed up it caused the constant beam to grow bigger and I figured the best course of action would be to put up my defense and hope that it enough. I transformed into a super saiyan and caught the blast in my hands and then after a minute the blast managed to push its way through my hands so I did the next best thing I crossed my arms over my face.

The minute the beam died down I saw that she was standing there and just by sensing her energy I could tell that the constant beam along with the shield took a lot of her energy. I took a senzu bean from the bag that I had hooked onto my waistband of the training pants I had on and tossed it to her. She said "let me guess senzu bean" and I said "yeah you saw what it could do for me and it should be able to revive your energy."

She ate it and I could feel her energy skyrocket higher than it had before and I knew that she was ready for a sparring match. We both transformed and charged at each other and after a minute goten interrupted our sparring match and we landed back on the ground. He said "is it okay if I become like you both where you have the super strength and speed."

I chuckled lightly and said "maybe when you're a little older because it took me being 11 before dad trained me to become a super saiyan." Needless to say he surprised me when he took up a powering up stance and turned into a super saiyan almost instantly. At this point I was stuttering "W-what wh-hen h—how."

He said "it happened when you were inside studying which mom was training me at the time but she said to never turn into this form again because when I was in this form I was a monster." I looked down at him for a moment and after a moment of making a mental image to talk to mom about that I said "wow you're amazing I'm glad that we can now kick this training up quite a bit."

We all started sparring in our transformed states and after a while goten was knocked out of the fray by Gwen since we made a rule later on that whenever someone hits the ground they have to stop sparring until a winner is determined. After another half hour of sparring I noticed there was a jet landing near our house and in that split second of distraction Gwen had knocked me down to the ground.

She dropped her transformed state and landed on the ground and said "why did you stop for a moment" and I said "because we must have company and I have a feeling I know who it is." She asked "who do you think it is" and I said "my guess and the feeling of the Ki is that is a girl from school who threatened to reveal my secret identity to the whole school unless I taught her how to fly."

Gwen said "let me guess Videl Satan right" and I said "how did you guess" and I said "because I saw the two of you talking on the roof just as you were about to leave to go home with me." I said "well we better get going to greet her" and the three of us started running off to the house. Before I put my plan in action to see how fast Gwen had gotten I turned to goten.

"look little bro while Videl is here don't turn into a super saiyan because super saiyan forms are on a need to know basis only got it" and he said "yep" and I said "to get there faster let's all race the winner gets any request that is within reason granted" and we all stopped and we all took up runner stances. I said "get ready and go" and we all ran off toward the house with Gwen in the lead goten in the middle and me in the very back which this time was on purpose."

After 15 minutes all of us could see the house and I could see that Videl was at the door and from about half a mile ago I could hear her shouting about something along with my mother. I had a feeling that this was the time to kind of defuse the situation considering mom had just called Videl a hussy whatever that means.

I walked over to them and mom asked "do you know this girl" and I said "yeah she's a friend from school" and she said "oh well in that case would you like to join us for lunch then uh" and I said "Videl." Videl said "that sounds nice" and after a few moments I said "Goten lets go help mom bring the food and plates and everything out."

Gwen's P.O.V

When Videl who was also in some of my classes had agreed to join us for lunch I was instantly worried considering as half-saiyans Gohan and Goten ate more than the average amount of food but I had a feeling that Gohan had taken Goten into the house to tell him that he wouldn't be able to eat more than a normal meal which was about how much I ate.

After a dellious lunch comprised of hotdogs, hamburgers, corndogs, some fresh fruit, some French fries which I had assumed Chi-Chi had made without using oil, mashed potatoes, and some chicken legs Videl looked over to Gohan and said "so are you ready to teach me how to fly" and he looked kind of surprised that she had remembered he had promised that and said "uh sure" and we went back to the training location.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going through the training session with Gohan, Goten, Gwen, and the newest addition Videl. In that chapter since I didn't really start developing the inevitable relationship between Gohan and Gwen in this one I'll develop that and also have them in a really awkward position but to read that position you'll have to tune into the next chapter so until then this is diamondholder signing off.**


	6. the final day of training

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and various people of the internet I'm back with another new chapter. This chapter is going to be comprised of two very uneven parts the first part which is the training will be about 20 percent if not less of this chapter and the next part which will be developing the relationship between Gwen and Gohan which at the very least will be consisting of 80 percent.**

 **I can't think of anything else to add but if I do by the time I'm done with this chapter I'll be sure to put in another author's note at the end of the chapter. So without further ado let's get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Gohan's P.O.V

After Videl left from our training ground me and Gwen had transformed again as had Goten and we all started sparring again. However Gwen and I were doing most of the sparring since we were actually able to give each other a good challenge. She soon got into a familiar stance and I knew she was powering up her instant strike and I was debating whether to try to stop her from using it or to try to block it.

After a moment I decided that it would be best to try to block it and when she fired it I put my arms out in front of me with my palms in front. When the blast hit my palms I was trying to throw it up into the sky but that was failing so I decided to try to be a little tricky. I focused more on her energy and used the instant transmission-like move that I had created to appear behind her.

The way I knew that I would win this sparring match was because the beam was made to follow the target and at this point the target was me. The beam started following me while Gwen was in the way but I was totally unprepared for what it was going to do. She must have poured more power into the force field so that the beam would bounce off of but there was one flaw with that.

It was heading toward Goten and I knew that I wouldn't make it in time so like what I would do Gwen sped down to him with the force field still in place and it bounced off the force field again and toward me but the beam was weaker this time so I managed to grab it in my hand and throw it into the atmosphere.

However I knew that it would not be a good idea for Gwen to continue so I took her out of the match by hitting a nerve in her neck that would knock her out if hit with enough pressure. It worked almost instantly as she dropped out of her transformed state and back into her base form. However I couldn't tell if it was because of the hit I gave her or the lack of power I was sensing from her but either way she was done with training.

After that was done I dropped my transformed state and landed on the ground with Gwen in my arms and I said to Goten "okay I need to run to the lookout since I'm out of senzu beans so I need you to take Gwen to my room and lay her on the bed." he saluted me like one would their commander in the army and I passed her to him and he flew off in the direction of the house and since I knew she was in good hands I didn't hesitate to take off in the direction of the lookout to talk to korin.

Gwen's P.O.V

I didn't know what happened one minute I was defending Goten from one of my blasts that went stray and the next moment I wake up in utter blackness. I walked around and no matter how far I walked nothing was appearing out of the darkness. Just as I was about to put this on my list of weird places I had landed after fighting for a bit I heard something.

It was laughter and I knew almost instantly that this laughing was coming from someone evil that I knew and I thought it was Vilgax. After a few moments of hearing his twisted laughter he appeared before me and said "I know you managed to chance the location of where I threw you but know this I will not quit until you are dead.

Just as he was about to punch me someone or something phases in front of me and grabbed his fist and I noticed that it was Gohan. Just as Vilgax was thrown back he drew his sword but in response Gohan had transformed into his super saiyan form. Vilgax was charging and instead of hitting Gohan with his sword he moved past Gohan and the next thing I know I felt his sword penetrating my stomach.

He pulled it out and said "hope you enjoy the afterlife Gwen Tennyson" and just as he said that a large power blast completely incinerated him. Just as I was about to die I woke up and when I woke up I was in the bedroom that me and Gohan share. I said "what happened" and he said "well during our training you were knocked out cold but it could be because you were so low on energy that I could barely feel it.

But either way since I wasn't able to feel much energy from you I decided that I should hit a nerve in the back of the neck that knocks someone out if hit hard enough since I didn't want you to keep going on low energy." I responded "so how did I get here" and he said "well after I knocked you out or the lack of energy whatever it was I had Goten fly you here while I went to get some more senzu beans from korin."

I responded "so what time is it" and he looked at the watch on his wrist and said "it's about 8 in the evening and you have been knocked out for about 5 hours you feeling a bit hungry." I placed my hand over my stomach and said "no not really" and he said "you were calling out my name while you were out cold so want to talk about what was going on in your head."

I shook my head and said "not really" and he said "it's cool just promise you tell me what happened in it eventually" and I said "I will" and he said "well we better get a good night sleep because I'll be using my ascended super saiyan form in training tomorrow." I almost instantly fell asleep after settling into the pillow."

(8 hours later) Gohan's P.O.V

I woke up after getting a good night's rest and the first thing I noticed was a slight but not unpleasant pressure on my chest. I looked down and saw that it was Gwen after enjoying this position for a few moments I got up slowly so not to wake her up and had a quick shower. Just as I had gotten out of the shower I saw that she had already gotten into a clean Gi ready for training.

I said "how did you get ready so quickly" and she said "I just used one of the spells that I know to clean myself of all the dirt and grime on my body from training yesterday." I said "I wish I had known that you could do that" and she said "well when I woke up to the sound of the shower I thought that I didn't want to wait to take one so I used one of my spells."

I got dressed in a Gi that looked a bit like piccolo's only that it was without the turban and the cape with weighted pads for the shoulders. I said "well after breakfast we'll start training and believe me I won't be going easy on you like I have been for the training so far." she got a little disappointed look on her face and said "you've been taking it easy one me."

I said "I thought I would ease you into the training so that you got used to facing my base form and then my super saiyan form. So now I'll be facing you in my ascended super saiyan form or in simpler terms super saiyan two." She said "okay is that as high as you can go" and I said "yep although now that I think about it my father might be able to go super saiyan 3 right now."

She said "is that even more powerful" and I said "think about it like this super saiyan multiplies the users power by 50 then super saiyan 2 boosts that power by 50 but makes the user somewhat slower unless you have control over it like me. now super saiyan 3 would probably multiply the user of super saiyan 2's power by 50 so yeah it's a lot more powerful."

She said "well then we have to get you a super saiyan 3 before the tournament" and I said "I doubt that will be possible because the tournament is tomorrow." She said "well we can always try to get you super saiyan 3" and I said "yeah we could." After a great and filling breakfast which for me was about what would feed an entire army and for Gwen was 3 pieces of toast, 5 strips of bacon, and 2 eggs we went to the training ground with Goten.

Just as I powered up into super saiyan two I said to Goten "I want to you to sit out this time because I don't think you could handle me in super saiyan two form" and he said "that's okay I'll work on creating a new technique." I said to Gwen "you might want to transform into your other form so you have a change of beating me in this form."

She transformed and said "didn't I already beat Vegeta in this form" and I said "yeah but I'm stronger than him in my base form and that makes me stronger as a super saiyan and any level above that." We backed up and I said "come at me" and she phased behind me however I saw it coming and caught the fist that she sent flying toward my head.

She then attempted to use a right hook to get me to release her fist and I just let her fist go and backed up slightly which with the punch she threw knocked her off balance. Feeling like this was my chance I punched her in the face and sent her flying back with just the momentum from her. After she came flying back at me I put up my defense and got ready for her.

She sent a flying kick and followed that up with rapid punching but I was able to block all of them and after realized this wasn't going to work she flew up into the sky. I recognized the pose as the one she usually took when she was powering up her instant strike but I phased in front of her and punched her back.

As she was flying backward from the punch I said "don't leave yourself wide open like that anyone who will be at that tournament would do anything to stop you from using your main move. She then tried charging it up again but this time it took less time and I had a feeling that the first time was just to throw me off of the real attack time.

She shouted **"instant strike"** and the familiar force field appeared in front of her and the beam came out of the center of it and just to demonstrate the power this form had I just stood in front of it and took the blast head on. Just as the smoke cleared I was feeling a little weaker but after feeling how weak her power had gotten I knew the little power that I had lost from that was well worth it.

I phased in front of her and then hit her with a double descending strike which sent her flying down to the ground. When she had made contact with the ground a crater had been created and she had been ready to get up again and fight but her transformation dropped. I descended to the ground and landed with grace on my feet and just as I was about to strike again she said "I admit defeat."

I said "why would you do that" and she said "because of the fact that I don't want to keep almost dying" and I replied "first off since I have a feeling that you have a transformation somewhat similar to a super saiyan when you were sent here your anodite DNA was edited to become something similar to a super saiyan however not compete transformation.

Second since you anodite DNA was changed to something similar to Saiyan DNA that means you will receive the benefits of a saiyan DNA which means you will get stronger every time you come back from the brink of death. Not only that but your body will become more use to opponent's power blasts so that you can eventually use them yourself.

She then ate a senzu bean and then said "okay let's go" and she transformed back into her super saiyan like state and I powered up to super saiyan two. For the rest of the day we were exchanging punches, kicks, power blasts, and challenges and when we were heading back in for a night of rest before the tournament we were happy with the fact that one of us were going to win in the tournament.

 **Yet another chapter done and I know that this is longer than the rest of them but I figured that I would put in their training for the tournament so that future chapters are not repetitive of this one. Also I'm thinking of not putting in the junior division of the tournament because I'm sure we can all agree that with the exception of the final match between goten and trunks the junior division is pretty much a joke**

 **Anyway until next time this is diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
